Mana Potion
A magical supplement that allows arcane users to rapidly recover mana. Mana potions work by acting as a natural suppressant to the bodies mana absorption resistances. Users are warned, bypassing natural resistances can cause mental and sensory damage. Use of a mana potion restores 50 mana and provides the following effects for 2 hours: * Consciousness: +20% * Sight: -20% * Moving: -20% * Mood: +5 Crafting Mana potions can be made at a drug lab using 2 smokeleaf leaves, 2 psychoid leaves, and 1 Go Juice. The crafter needs to have at least 6 in intellectual and 4 in crafting. Mana potions can also be crafted at the gemcrafting table using 8 magicyte, 8 smokeleaf leaves, 4 psychoid leaves and will produce 2 mana potions. The crafter needs to have at least 2 in intellectual and 6 in crafting. Side Effects Tolerance Repeated use of mana potions can lead to a mana potion tolerance and addition forming. If a large tolerance to mana potions (70%) is built up, they will get chemical damage in the brain in a mean time of 2 in-game days. This results in a reduced brain function of 50% for that pawn (equal to an direct machine pistol bullet to the brain). The only way to repair the damage in the base game is with Luciferium. It would take approximately 12 doses before enough tolerance is built up enough to allow the pawn to have a chance to become addicted. Once the tolerance is built up enough, each further dose has a 1% chance to get the pawn addicted. A mana potion can safely be taken once per day without the risk of addiction. Withdrawal Once addicted, it will take about 3.57 days to overcome the addiction assuming no further consumption. Each additional mana potion sets back the withdrawal time by about 17 hours up to a maximum of 7.14 days. In addition, the pawn will experience the following effects while undergoing withdrawal: * Pain: x800% * Tiredness: x150% * Consciousness: -30% * Moving: -50% * Sight: -20% * Blood Pumping: -20% * Manipulation: -20% * Hard Drug Binge (mental state): mean time of 2 days * Psychotic Wandering (mental state): mean time of 3 days * Awful Mood: -35 Overdose Every mana potion adds between 18% and 50% to the overdose condition severity. In addition, there is a 1% chance that the pawn takes a large overdose with a single use, which automatically sets the severity to 95%. If the severity ever reaches 100%, the pawn dies. Overdose severity decreases by 100% per day, meaning a pawn will fully recover in 1 day and stop showing symptoms in 0.5 days. The four stages of overdosing are as follows: Minor (Hidden) Severity: < 0.50 * No effect, within tolerable levels of hard drug consumption * Doesn't show on the health tab of colonists Minor Severity: 0.5 — 0.749 * Reduces the affected pawn's consciousness by 50% * Frequent vomiting - Every 0.3 days (4.8h) on average Major Severity: 0.75 — 0.999 * Pawn will lose consciousness (Consciousness max: 10%) * Chemical damage to the brain on average 2.5 days in this state * Death on average 3 days in this state Major/Fatal Severity: 1 * Overdosing pawn's body is unable to handle extreme drug levels, and succumbs =